


Obey

by StarRoseColors



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: She doesn’t remember when she wakes up.Or, Scorpia after being chipped.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra) (background)
Kudos: 6





	Obey

She doesn’t remember when she wakes up. There’s a voice in her head and she focuses on it and the others she’s linked to.

_Obey_.

She follows the command. She returns to what some part of her remembers as ~~the Fight Zone~~ what? It doesn’t matter.

_Obey_.

She attacks, red electricity sparking around her arms. She destroys and destroys. She sends the people running and screaming as the place gets torn down. Nothing but rubble.

_Obey-_

“Scorpia!”

There’s more people here. A blonde woman calls to her. Again some part of her recognizes her as ~~_Perfuma, important_~~ but it doesn’t matter.

_Obey Horde Prime._

She attacks.


End file.
